


1973 - Safira & Jimmy Snippet~

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore
Summary: I hope to flesh this out more later~…The painting I used as inspiration for Safi and her outfit in my mind's eye is “Dolce Far Niente” by John William Godward.As ever, I am forever editing~…Enjoy~…





	1973 - Safira & Jimmy Snippet~

Backstory:

Esmerelda & Safira - aka Essie & Safi - are two teen models & secret muses for a Romantic style artist. Their mom was an artsy bohemian type. Not anyone the artist slept with thank God, so there’s no chance of their being his. But she’d had her fun. Including with lads his - and therefore her - age. When the girls were small.

Rumors abound about who the girls in the paintings might be. Only a very select few people know.

A few popular pieces are titled things like~.

“Little Girl Blue”

“Goddess of the Moon”

“Twilight Child”

Etc.

Murmurs abound.

The public wondering if the subject model was Natalie Wood, Elizabeth Taylor, maybe Linda Ronstadt or Ronnie Spector perhaps?

But no…

No one well enough known to be so traceable…

So public…

So obvious…

Perhaps Jimmy & Robert might be fans of the Artist’s Pre-Raphaelite inspired work~?

Imagine Jimmy and Robert seeking, collecting, owning original pieces from that artist. Paintings and artwork commissioned by the artist.

Wondering themselves who the models are?

Spending nights & early dawns gazing at them…

Then they meet two dusky skinned girls who bear a marked resemblance to the myriad of maidens, nymphs, sprites, naiads & goddesses in the artist’s work…

Only to realise, later on as they get closer, that Safi & Essie ARE indeed the maidens in his pieces!

This piece could fall either before or after the “big reveal” but is likely before~…

...

Locked away in Jimmy’s dressing room during another one of Bonzo’s epic solos Safi stands against the wall near the rather cluttered vanity in one of her frothy gowns. Jimmy faces her, sitting in his chair in one of his stage suits. He motions for her begin, as the other hand begins to grope & massage his growing bulge. As they agreed, he has her lift her skirts a little. Jimmy watches with rapt attention as the multi-layered curtain of filmy fabric inches up tanned legs & can’t help but to grunt softly as he unzips & begins to stroke himself at the sight.

Lightheaded at the sight of his very own Pre-Raphaelite like nymph in his midst…

Letting him see flashes & peeks underneath her diaphonous dresses & filmy layers…

He’s enraptured…

Truly & utterly…

His heart beating like bird wings against a bone cage, his breath stolen from his lungs with every rasp & whispery slip of Safi’s skirts sliding up her legs, revealing her rapidly dampening core, kept hidden from his sight by only the barest sheath of lace. His eyes glow greener than ever, like cat’s eyes, the faster his hand moves.

All he can manage is a whisper as he finally rises to his feet…

“Safi~…”

His mouth dry, a fierce hunger suddenly burning throughout his body. A delicious heated pressure steady building low in his stomach. His hand steadily shuffling along his dripping, slickening length, it beginning to throb & pulse & grow more in his hand.

Jimmy started to pant. He came closer to her, leaning in & meeting her lips with bated breath in a kiss. She responds as soft & hesitant & shy as he is bold & hungry & wanting.

He rasps lowly.

“Safi~… Safi, please~… Please~… Let me~…”

As his free hand slowly makes a gentle contact with her knee, then curves to slowly begin to slide up her inner thigh a little bit. His other hand still shuffling along his length.

A fierce blush colored her cheek at the feel of his hand, warm & rough as it moves against her soft skin. Her skirts continuing to come up, legs unconsciously parting at the low roughness of his voice.

His fingers dance along her skin until they reach, graze & caress her as yet untouched core.

Safi whimpers. Jimmy grunts. He finds he has to slow down his strokes. Even gripping the base as he pets her & feels her heat radiating through the filmy spiderweb thin sheath separating him from her dampening core.

The strokes of his fingers combined with the sight of him so elegant & feral at once raises a soft gasp from Safi.

Not one of terror or displeasure, but one of shock & excitement, an earthy sense of amazement at how beautiful a man could look when gripped by such a storm of desire in his heart. She feels herself trembling before him, deliberately parts her thighs wider, nipples tight & pressing through the gauzy veil of her dress. She closes her eyes & nods, eager for more sensations.

His fingers curve & tug admittedly a little roughly at the fabric, only meaning to pull it just enough to be able to slip his fingers behind, threads being pulled & snapped in the process. And after teasing her a little, he at last carefully slipped one finger - his middle - inside. Safi mewled & he felt her clench around him. Jimmy grinned, though he had to make sure to keep a firm grip on himself just in case. He pressed soft kisses to her temple, cheek & finally lips, hushing her, trying to soothe her.

“Shh~… Shh~… Shh~… Shh, Safi~… It’s alright, dear~… It’s alright~… It’s alright~… Be a good girl for me now, alright~?”

Safi nodded, leading him to press the tip of his ring finger in to join his middle, stretching her & making her cry out & grip his glittered jacket.

“Mmmm~…” Jimmy smiled both at the reaction & the feel of her tight, wet, heat constricting around his fingers. “Safira~… My girl~… Precious girl~… Darling girl~… Mmmm, Safira~… Safira~… Safira~… You feel like heaven, darling~…”

“R… R… R-R-Really~?” Safira mewled as she felt his fingers press deeper into her.

“Mmm-hmm~…” He hummed in apparent approval as he curved his fingers up to begin his “quest”. What he was searching for he seemed to find quickly as he heard her gasp & felt her shudder against him. He then continued curving to hit that precious sweet spot of hers that made her toes curl.

He received ten tiny fingers curling in his hair & jacket, a lithe, curvy body pressing closer to his, soft breasts & peaked nipples grazing his chest through filmy layers & a soft purr of a voice drawling out a long, low, sigh of a single word as her head tilted back.

“Jimmmmmyyyyy~…”


End file.
